lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Destino frente a libre albedrío
Los espectadores y los personajes en sí se llegan a preguntar si los sucesos que están viendo están predestinados por el destino, o si los personajes tienen libre albedrío para cambiar lo que les está pasando. Destino ", Locke expresa sus frustaciones al agente de viajes.]] Primera temporada * En el piloto, Charlie se escribe la palabra FATE (DESTINO) en las vendas que lleva en los dedos. ("Pilot - Part 1") * Locke le dice al agente de viajes: "Hey, hey, ¡no se vaya! ¡No sabe con quien está hablando! ¡No me diga lo que no puedo hacer, nunca! Es el destino. Es el destino. Es mi destino. (Gritando) ¡Se supone que tengo que hacer esto, maldita sea! ¡No me diga lo que no puedo hacer! No me diga lo que no puedo..." Más tarde, Locke cree que fue el llegar a la Isla lo que el destino le había guardado. ("Walkabout") * Locke le pregunta a Jack: "¿Y si todo lo que ha pasado aquí ha pasado por una razón?". ("White Rabbit") * Walt está reticente a ayudar a Michael a construir la balsa, a lo que Michael le dice: "¿Crees que trabajar con tu viejo es un castigo? no, tío, es tomar el control de nuestro destino." Walt le contesta que sigue pareciendo un castigo. ("Special") * Christian Shephard le dice a Sawyer: "No te calientes la cabeza. Es el destino. Algunas personas están hechas para sufrir. Es por eso que los Red Sox nunca ganarán las malditas Series." Sin embargo, como Jack descubre más adelante, los Boston Red Sox ganaron las Series Mundiales poco después del accidente. ("Outlaws") ("The Glass Ballerina") * Rousseau le dice a Hurley: "Los números me trajeron aquí. Y parece que también te trajeron a ti. Desde entonces lo he perdido todo, a todos los que me importaban. Así que sí, supongo que tienes razón. Están malditos." ("Numbers") * Jin le dice a Sun que tiene que irse en la balsa. "Estoy en este sitio porque estoy siendo castigado. Te hice sufrir. Tú no te mereces nada de esto." Más tarde, Sun le pregunta a Shannon si cree que están siendo castigados por el destino. Claire contesta por Shannon: ella no cree en el destino. ("Exodus - Part 1") * Después del incidente de la dinamita, Locke le pregunta a Jack: "¿Crees que nos estrellamos aquí por casualidad? ¿Justamente aquí? Fuimos traídos aquí por un propósito, por una razón, todos nosotros. Cada uno de nosotros fue traído aquí por una razón... La Isla nos trajo aqui. Esto no es un sitio normal, ya lo has visto. Sé que lo has visto. Pero la isla te escogió, Jack. Es el destino." Jack entonces le pregunta si la muerte de Boone era su destino, y Locke le dice que fue el sacrificio que la Isla reclamaba. Entonces Jack opina: "No creo en el destino", a lo que Locke responde: "Sí, sí crees. Lo que pasa es que aún no lo sabes. ("Exodus - Part 1") Segunda temporada * Eko dice: "No confundas coincidencia con el destino". ("What Kate Did") Locke repite la frase más tarde. ("The Cost of Living") * En un sueño, Charlie lleva la palabra "FATE" ("DESTINO") en su mano izquierda. ("Fire + Water") * Christian Shephard le dice a Ana Lucía: "Quizá el destino nos ha unido, como dos copas en un bar de aeropuerto." Cuando Ana Lucía pregunta por qué el desino haría eso, Christian contesta: "Por la misma razón por la que lo hace todo. Para que podamos ayudarnos. Necesitas ayuda, ¿verdad?" ("Two for the Road") * Locke, que originalmente creía que su destino estaba en el Cisne, se desilusiona de repente cuando encuentra los secretos de la Perla. Le dice a Eko: "No se suponía que tenía que hacer nada. ¡Cada segundo de mi pequeña y patética vida es tan inútil como ese botón! ¿Crees que es importante? Crees que es necesario? No es nada. ¡No es nada! ¡No significa nada! ¿Y quien eres tú para decirme que significa algo?" ("?") * Desmond le dice a un hastiado Locke: "Tres días antes de que bajarais aquí, antes de conocernos, escuché a alguien golpeando la puerta de la escotilla, gritando. Pero eras tú, John, ¿no? Dijiste que no existe nada como el destino. Pero salvaste mi vida, hermano, para que yo pudiera salvar la tuya." ("Live Together, Die Alone") Tercera temporada * Desmond afecta al futuro (destino), construyendo el pararrayos. ("Every Man for Himself") * Ben le dice a Jack que su creencia en Dios se basa en el hecho de que Jack (un cirujano medular) cayó del cielo el día después de descubrirse de que tenía un tumor en la columna. ("The Cost of Living") * Penelope le dice a Desmond: "Yo digo que celebremos que el destino te ha apartado de una miserable existencia bajo el empleo de las Industrias Widmore." ("Flashes Before Your Eyes") * Cuando Desmond le pregunta a la Sra. Hawking porque no había salvado al hombre con zapatos rojos, ella le explica: "Porque no hubiera importado. Si le hubiera avisado de lo del andamio, mañana le habría atropellado un taxi. Si le aviso de lo del taxi, se hubiera caído en la bañera y se hubiera roto el cuello. El universo, afortunadamente, tiene una manera de corregir las cosas. Ese hombre estaba destinado a morir. Ese era su camino igual que es el tuyo ir a la isla. No lo haces porque sea tu elección. Lo haces porque estás destinado a ello." ("Flashes Before Your Eyes") * Desmond le dice a Charlie, "He intentado salvarte dos veces, pero el universo tiene su manera de corregir las cosas. Y yo no puedo pararlo siempre. Lo siento. Lo siento porque no importa lo que yo intente. Vas a morir, Charlie". ("Flashes Before Your Eyes") Libre albedrío ", dos hombres de fe descubren que sus creencias son totalmente opuestas.]] Primera temporada * Locke y muchos otros personajes repiten variaciones de la frase "¡No me digas lo que no puedo hacer!" ("Walkabout") y más... * Jack le dice a Sawyer que "es por eso que los Red Sox nunca ganarán las Series" era "algo que mi padre solía decir. Vivió su vida sabiendo que la gente le odiaba. En vez de tomar su responsabilidad en ello, simplemente lo dejaba en manos del destino. Decía que él era así." Esto significa que su padre sólo ponía excusas, mientas Jack creía que si se implicaba hubiera podido cambiar las cosas. ("Outlaws") * Martha Toomey le dice a Hurley: "Usted hace su propia suerte, señor Reyes. No culpe a los malditos números. EStá buscando una excusa que no existe." ("Numbers") Segunda temporada * Al principio de la 2 temporada enpieza a sonar la cancion [[Make Your Own Kind of Music | Make Your Own Kind of Music de "Mama" Cass Elliot]] que habla de hacer tu propio destino ("Man of Science, Man of Faith"). * Después del descubrimiento de la Perla ("?") Locke dice muchas veces que no deben pulsar el botón, ya que no va a pasar nada. Al final consigue que se deje de pulsar el botón, cosa que causa el fallo del sistema. ("Live Together, Die Alone") Tercera temporada * Juliet le dice a Adam: "Aquí estoy yo, creyendo que aún existe el libre albedrío..." ("A Tale of Two Cities") * Locke le responde a Desmond, cuando éste comenta que es una coincidencia que el destino de Eko y Locke sea el mismo: "No confundas coincidencia con el destino", ("The Cost of Living"), citando las palabras de Eko a Locke en la segunda temporada. ("What Kate Did") * Ben le cuenta a Jack su plan de derrumbarle y le revela su verdadera intención cuando le dice: "Entonces, por supuesto, te haríamos creer que estabas eligiendo hacer cualquier cosa que te pidiéramos hacer." Ben finaliza diciendo: "Quiero que quieras salvarme la vida." ("The Cost of Living") * Juliet, refiriéndose a la operación de Ben, le dice a Jack: "Probablemente creerás que no tienes elección, pero sí la tienes, Jack. El libre albedrío es lo único que realmente tenemos, ¿no?". ("The Cost of Living") * Desmond le dice a la Sra. Hawking: "Puedo elegir lo que quiera", a lo que ella responde: "Puede que no te guste tu camino, Desmond, pero pulsar ese botón es la única cosa realmente grande que harás en tu vida." Más adelante, después de dejar a Penelope para volver a ir a la Isla, está totalmente arrepentido de sus acciones. Ruega: "Por favor, déjame volver. Déjame volver una vez más. Lo haré bien. Esta vez lo haré bien. Lo siento, Penny. Lo cambiaré. Lo cambiaré. ("Flashes Before Your Eyes") Cuarta temporada * Kate acepta no poder salir de California con tal de no ir a la cárcel, alegando que ella tiene un hijo y que no va a ir a ningún sitio. * Locke apunta con su arma a Sawyer para forzar a Hurley a que le acompañe a visitar a Jacob. * Jack es sedado por Bernard durante su intervención quirúrgica en contra de su voluntad. The Lost Experience * La ecuación de Valenzetti predice el número exacto de años y meses hasta que la humanidad se destruya a sí misma. Esto sugiere que el destino de la humanidad puede ser calculado científicamente. (The Lost Experience) * Sin embargo, el propósito de la Iniciativa Dharma es cambiar los valores números de cualquiera de los factores clave de la ecuación para dar a la humanidad una oportunidad de supervivencia. Esto sugiere que los responsables de la Iniciativa creen que los resultados de la ecuación, y con ellos el destino de la humanidad, pueden ser alterados por sus acciones. También sugiere que los responsables de la Iniciativa intenta reajustar el destino a gran escala. (The Lost Experience) Nombres de los personajes :Artículo principal: Filosofía Los nombres de John Locke, Desmond David Hume, Edmund Burke, Mikhail Bakunin, Rousseau y DeGroot están tomados de filósofos prominentes en el debate sobre la importancia del destino y del libre albedrío en el individuo. Category:Temática recurrente